Recuerdos Dolorosos
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Algunos recuerdos son tan profundamente dolorosos que regresan cuando menos lo esperas a quitarte la poca cordura que tengas... [Soujiro x Aoshi]


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS"

by Emiko Mihara

"_Los débiles son el alimento de los fuertes..._

_Si eres fuerte, vives... Si eres débil, mueres..."_

_Esas palabras por fin cobraron sentido para el niño de ocho años. Jamás había entendido por que Shishio-sama se empeñaba en su entrenamiento. Por que quería que fuera tan fuerte... Pero ahora lo entendía... era por esto. _

_El chico se aferró a las sábanas blancas manchadas con su sangre. Las estocadas se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, pero él se mantenía en silencio. _

_Esto era una prueba... Nada más. Y si quería seguir al lado de Shishio-sama... Si quería ser fuerte... Debía aguantar. _

_Soujiro ocultó la vergüenza detrás de su eterna sonrisa, evitando a toda costa, mirar a los ojos a su sensei._

_Finalmente, Shishio se vino dentro de él, no sin antes murmurarle al oído:_

_- Tú eres mi alimento... -_

Poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido... Olió un aroma delicioso, que no pudo reconocer, pero que le agradó... Sintió la suave tela debajo de él y los vendajes cubriendo sus heridas... Oyó el gorjeo de un azulejo y el susurro del viento entrando por una ventana... Abrió sus ojos caoba y diviso con un poco de dificultad un techo de madera oscura. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Lo ultimo que su mente recordaba, eran un largo ocaso, un oscuro lugar y un profundo alivio en su alma.

Levanto una de sus manos, dejando el revés justo frente a su rostro. La giro y vio su muñeca... Sí... Ahora recordaba.

Se sentó con dificultad y examino su cuerpo... Tenía la pierna derecha vendada... Por el dolor agudo que sentía, estaba rota... Una larga venda recorría su abdomen. De seguro también tendría varias costillas quebradas... Lo último, eran sus muñecas y su cuello, vendadas y con leves rastros de sangre en ellas.

Suspiro pesadamente y unos ruidos desde detrás de la puerta corrediza llamaron su atención. La puerta se abrió y pudo ver, ya con claridad, a una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro largo, amarrado en una trenza, y unos ojos océano, que reflejaban un enorme alivio.

- ¡Soujiro-kun! – gritó la chica dando un gran salto para caer encima de él.

- ¿Mi—Misao-chan? – respondió Soujiro muy confundido. De verdad esperaba otra reacción de parte de la chica.

Misao se quitó de encima de él y al verlo a los ojos, la expresión de su rostro cambió repentinamente. Sus océanos se volvieron turbios, frunció su entrecejo y formo un puchero. El tenken no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el golpe.

- ¡BAKA YAROU! – gritó la niña completamente enardecida.

_« Kami... De verdad esta enfadada...»_ pensó Soujiro cubriéndose el pecho con las manos.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos¿Por qué...? – la chica cerro los ojos y suspiro. Tenía que calmarse, o de otra forma, lo mataría.

Después de unos incontables minutos de silencio y cuando creyó que Misao ya no estaba tan enfadada, Soujiro habló:

- ¿Qué... Qué paso? –

- ¿No te acordás? – el morocho negó con la cabeza – Supongo que se debe al golpe... Te caíste... por un barranco en el bosque. – la chica hizo una seña con su mano hacia abajo – Aoshi-sama te encontró. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda... – Misao se puso de pie rápidamente – Gomen... Recordé que tengo que hacer algo... – y sin escuchar al herido Soujiro, la chica de trenza salió de la habitación.

_«¿Así que... Aoshi-san fue el que... me encontró?»_

El tenken suspiro pesadamente. Creyó que nadie sabía su paradero. Mucho menos sus intenciones. Rió bajo.

- Supongo que otra vez tome a la ligera sus habilidades... – se reprocho.

- Baka... – el comentario fue echo por una voz fría que Soujiro reconoció de inmediato. Era el Okashira, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Ojayou gozaimasu, Aoshi-san. – dijo sonriendo falsamente.

- No hagas eso. – volvió a escucharse la voz de Aoshi, que entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Nani¿Acaso te molesta que te salude? –

- Iie... Me molesta que te evadas de esa forma. – Aoshi levantó su mirada oscura y se encontró con los ojos caoba del tenken, quien bajó la mirada.

- No sé de que estas hablando. –

Aoshi camino seguro hasta donde estaba el más joven. Se puso de cuclillas y continuo hablando, aún cuando Soujiro seguía mirando el piso.

- Soujiro... vos... ¿Querías...? – la voz le tembló.

- ¿Querés saber si quería suicidarme? – dijo con total tranquilidad, haciendo que el mayor levantara su rostro.

Aoshi se encontró con los ojos caoba de Soujiro, pero eran diferentes. Siempre habían tenido alguna clase de brillo. Algo misterioso los poblaba y los llenaba de vida. Ahora, esos ojos estaban vacíos, sin emoción alguna. Con muchísima impresión no pudo evitar recordar esa misma mirada en el tenken, cuando aún era un Juppongatana.

- ¿Era lo que querías¿Por eso te fuiste? – su voz recuperó el tono frío, igual a la expresión de su rostro, aun cuando la respuesta lo desgarro por dentro.

- Aa... Eso era lo que quería. – ni su expresión, ni la de Aoshi cambiaron. Unos minutos de silencio.

- Ya veo... Entonces... Me aseguraré de no interferir la próxima vez. – el Okashira se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

El rostro del tenken se mantuvo igual de inexpresivo, hasta que los pasos de Aoshi dejaron de oírse. Entonces se cubrió el rostro con las manos y las crueles y amargas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar.

**»»»«««**

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó al tiempo que tiraba la bandeja con el juego de té. Continuo arrojando un jarrón y finalmente golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado.

- No es tu culpa Aoshi-san. –

- Intentó suicidarse, Okina..! –

- Pero lo salvaste... – suspiro pesadamente – Si no fueras capaz de cuidarlo, Himura nunca te lo hubiera confiado...

**»»»» AOSHI FLASHBACK (Hace unos cinco meses)**

_Aoshi recibió una carta preocupada de Kenshin. Parecía ser que la policía y peor aún, el ejercito, tenía pistas del paradero de Soujiro y mandarían a un grupo de hombres para su captura. Lo menos que Kenshin quería era que el tenken fuera puesto en prisión. Esta de más decir que lo peor que se imaginaba era que obligaran al chico a volver a ser asesino para el gobierno. Por esto le pidió a Aoshi y a los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto que intentaran dar con él y le dieran refugio, por lo menos hasta que cesaran las búsquedas._

_De inmediato y gracias a la gran cadena de informantes que poseían los Oniwabanshuu, dieron con él y después de que gritara y pataleara, Aoshi dejó que Misao fuera la que lo trajera (aunque fue acompañada por Shiro y Kuro)_

_Una vez que Soujiro se instaló en el Aoiya, todo pareció ir bien. Resultó ser una gran ayuda para la pensión. Demostró ser poseedor de unas increíbles dotes culinarias (Misao llegaba a babear por sus exquisitos platillos), además de saber limpiar, coser y lavar la ropa y los platos sucios._

_Aoshi pasaba la mayor parte del día en el templo, meditando, aunque rara vez desde que el tenken llegara, lograba concentrarse más de cinco minutos. Desde que lo viera llegar pudo notar algo extraño en él. Dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba un poco más alto y de que su cabello estaba más largo que la ultima vez que lo viera, algo en el tenken llamaba su atención, pero no sabía con seguridad que. Ya fuera cuando le servía el té en la mañana o la cena: cualquier momento era bueno para observarlo, ya que gracias a la personalidad inquisitiva del Okashira, necesitaba saber que era lo extraño en el chico. Habiendo pasado un mes desde la llegada de Soujiro, Aoshi dejo de ir a meditar._

**»»»»FLASHBACK END**

Aoshi se sentó frente a Okina, quien seguía bebiendo su té. Sabía mejor que nadie que Aoshi se sentía frustrado por no haber podido adivinar con mayor anticipación las intenciones de Soujiro, pero así se sentían todos en el Aoiya.

- Deja de echarte la culpa... – repitió el anciano bajo la penetrante mirada del Okashira.

- Si no fue mi culpa... De quien entonces? – preguntó el Okashira.

- Eso... – otro sorbo de té - Deberías de preguntárselo a él...

**»»»«««**

Soujiro seguía llorando en su habitación... No podía dejar de pensar en la frío que Aoshi había sido con él... Por que lo trataba así..? Pero una voz, en su cabeza, le respondió.

_« "Eres débil..." Débil? "Aa... Lo eres, Soujiro, lo eres..." Soy débil... Lo soy? Aa... lo soy. »_

El tenken se puso de pie en la habitación casi en penumbras y miro por la ventana. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte arbóreo, dejando el cielo manchado de sangre. Suspiro pesadamente, limpiando una ultima lagrima de sus ojos marrones.

_« No quiero llorar más...»_ pensó mientras habría uno de sus cajones _« Nunca más...»_

Y salió por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad naciente.

**»»»«««**

- AOSHI-SAMA..! AOSHI-SAMA..! – venía gritando Misao por los pasillos del Aoiya.

El Okashira no tardo en oírla y salió de la habitación de Okina para encontrarla en la puerta.

- Qué ocurre Misao? – preguntó al ver el rostro de la joven surcado de lagrimas.

- Se fue..! – pronuncio con vos queda – Soujiro-kun se fue..! –

Aoshi se quedo helado mientras Misao seguía llorando, hasta que finalmente reaccionó. Quitó a la niña de su pecho y se la entregó a Okina, para luego salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Soujiro. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, sacándola de lugar. Entro, dirigiéndose directo a una de las cómodas y abrió el ultimo cajón. Estaba vacío.

_« No esta! »_

No dio ninguna explicación, simplemente salió del Aoiya, rumbo al monte.

**»»»«««**

Pasaron algunas horas y Soujiro diviso por fin la entrada secreta, entre los caminos de piedra en medio del monte. Volvía a su casa.

Traspasó la gran puerta de madera roja y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado escapando no había podido evitar pensar que la guarida hubiera perecido por el fuego, producto de la explosión de los posos de petróleo. Pero para su suerte no había sido así. Las paredes seguían exhibiendo los recargados papeles tapices que Yumi-dono había escogido. Las alfombras rojas cubrían el suelo de los pasillos. Todo estaba justo como lo recordaba...

**»»»«««**

Aoshi corría como el demonio. Algo le decía que Soujiro lo intentaría de nuevo y que si no estaba allí, esta vez lo lograría. No podía permitir eso! Él había jurado protegerlo!

Miró el cielo, buscando orientación y una estrella fugas pasó frente a sus ojos.

**»»»» AOSHI FLASHBACK (hace unas dos semanas)**

_Una noche, vencido por el insomnio, Aoshi se levanto y salió de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en el umbral del patio para contemplar las estrellas, pero solo pudo dedicarles unos pocos minutos de atención._

_En el banco, debajo del cerezo, una figura era iluminada por la luz de la luna y sin darse cuenta, Aoshi se acerco, en silencio, como solo él lograría hacerlo. Estando a solo unos metros, se sorprendió._

_- ¿No puedes dormir Aoshi-san? – preguntó Soujiro, sin dejar de contemplar la luna llena._

_- ... Por lo que veo, vos tampoco. – respondió sentándose a su lado, levantando la vista hacia el mismo lugar que el tenken._

_- No... Nunca logro dormir más de unas horas... –_

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- Soujiro creía que Aoshi apenas y se interesaba por él, por lo que no esperaba esa pregunta. Al tomarlo por sorpresa, el tenken respondió con la verdad._

_- Tengo pesadillas... – dijo en el momento en que su vista abandono el firmamento._

_- ¿Pesadillas? – repitió Aoshi y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con unos marrones._

_- Aa... Sobre mi pasado... - explico el más joven frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Para su sorpresa sintió un gran alivio de poder decírselo a alguien... aún cuando no pudiera decir completamente la verdad - Los asesinatos... – se ladeó delicadamente hacia atrás dejando su rostro oculto en la oscuridad._

_- Yo... A veces también... tengo pesadillas. – se sincero el ojiazul. Soujiro sonrió en la oscuridad._

_- Sobre que? – se animó el más joven a preguntar._

_- Veo a mis amigos... – en ese momento, los rostros de los Oniwabanshuu aparecieron frente a sus ojos, así que los cerró, para verlos con mayor claridad -... Asesinados... – musitó._

_- Gomen... No debí preguntar... – se disculpó Soujiro, atreviéndose a posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Aoshi, tratando de contenerlo de alguna forma. Mientras tanto, el mayor se sentía confundido._

_« Por que le dije que...? Qué me pasa...? » comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, olvidándose momentáneamente del chico a su lado._

_- Una estrella fugas... – Soujiro puso sus manos frente a su pecho, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar:_

_**Estrella de fuego,**_

_**que transitas sola el firmamento.**_

_**Ayuda a mi deseo**_

_**a llegar a buen tiempo.**_

_**Yo te doy, mi vida plena,**_

_**Libre y sin barreras.**_

_**Llévalo al infinito,**_

_**lejos de la guerra.**_

_Al terminar de recitar, se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, ante la mirada curiosa de Aoshi._

_- Qué fue lo que hiciste? – inquirió el mayor._

_- Mmh... Pedí un deseo. – y sonrió sinceramente – Mi madre me enseño esta oración cuando era pequeño... Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de ella. – suspiró para continuar en un tono triste – Cuando mi padrastro me golpeaba, me escapaba al granero y desde ahí contemplaba el cielo esperando ver alguna estrella fugas... – sus labios se curvaron en una efímera sonrisa - ... Siempre pedía lo mismo... – cerró sus ojos y continuo – "Llévame lejos de aquí." –_

_Después de contemplar embelesado, las sombras y los matices lunares sobre la blanca y tersa piel del tenken, Aoshi intentó indagar aún más._

_- Demo... Eso fue lo que deseaste ahora? – dijo con una muy poco fingida mirada de preocupación._

_- Si te lo digo no se cumple. - sonrió divertido Soujiro. Aoshi bufó resignado._

_- No la conocía... – Soujiro puso cara de no entender – La oración... – aclaró el Okashira - Tal vez... Puedas enseñársela a Misao... – dijo en tono de desinterés._

_- Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Soujiro se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia._

_- Buenas noches, Aoshi-san... Creo que es mejor que me acueste ya. – y el chico se alejó del cerezo, hacia su habitación._

**»»»»FLASHBACK END**

Los ojos de Aoshi se nublaron y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Juntó sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas, recitó la oración que Soujiro le había enseñado... Luego pidió su deseo.

_« Quiero... llegar con él... Quiero protegerlo... »_

Limpió su rostro y continuó corriendo.

**»»»«««**

Soujiro giró a la izquierda en el tercer pasillo y se encontró cara a cara consigo mismo.

Corría como un crío malcriado, abría puerta tras puerta, veía que había adentro, y las cerraba con un portazo para seguir con otra.

_« Esto es... – _pensó_ – Aa... Es cuando Shishio-sama me trajo a vivir a la guarida...»_

- Shishio-sama! Shishio-sama! – gritó su yo de ocho años muy emocionado – De verdad todo esto es suyo...?

- Por supuesto... Ya te dije que soy muy rico Soujiro-chan... – Shishio caminaba detrás del pequeño con paso seguro, seguido de cerca por Houji.

_« Shi... Shishio-sama...»_ sabía que era un recuerdo, pero aún así retrocedió.

- Todo lo que ves es mío... – y acercándose a Houji, Shishio le susurro -... Y todos también. –

- Ohh... Y que hay aquí...? – murmuró el pequeño más para sí mismo, empujando una puerta, consiguiendo solo abrirla unos centímetros.

- Soujiro. – el aludido mayor se dio vuelta al recordar la voz de sus sensei cuando estaba enojado. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

- Nan— - el pequeño Soujiro no termino su pregunta. Shishio había tirado bruscamente de la puerta, cerrándola. Estaba mirándolo fríamente, en silencio – Shi... Shishio-sama? – lo llamó el pequeño.

- Tenés prohibida la entrada a esta habitación. –

- De... Demo— -

- Soujiro. – repitió, manteniendo su mirada fría – Si me desobedeces... tendré que castigarte... – otro escalofrío en la columna del mayor – Entendiste? – el pequeño Soujiro asintió levemente – Bien... Ahora ve con Houji... Te mostrará tu habitación.

Soujiro vio su recuerdo desvanecerse al llegar al fondo del pasillo. Giró sobre sus pasos y se encontró con otro recuerdo, no muy distante del anterior: corría por los pasillos oscuros. Era de noche y traía puesta una yukata azul oscura. Había tenido una pesadilla...

Antes de conocer a Shishio, el pequeño Soujiro solía tener pesadillas sobre los abusos de su familia adoptiva... Pero luego, los papeles habían sido intercambiados... Ellos eran los que gritaban y lloraban. Ellos eran los que imploraban para que parara. Ellos sangraban. Ellos morían.

Soujiro siguió a su pequeño yo y vio como se asomaba por una puerta. La misma que Shishio le había prohibido. Se oían gemidos roncos y ahogados salir de dentro de la habitación y el pequeño se aventuró a entrar, seguido por el mayor, que solo se atrevió a traspasar el umbral, dando un rápido vistazo adentro.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, apenas iluminada por una vela en la esquina. Unas sombras se discernían cercanas allí y el pequeño Soujiro se acerco, llamando a su sensei.

- Shishio-sama...? – dio unos pasos más hasta chocar contra la fría pared. Sus palmas tantearon la superficie hasta tocar algo que profirió un ruido metálico. Soujiro lo oyó desde la puerta y no pudo evitar un nuevo espasmo.

_« Iie... No quiero... Kudasai... »_

-Soujiro. –

El pequeño sintió una respiración en su cuello justo en el momento en que alguien lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Shi... Shishio-sama! – logró preguntar, girando levemente su rostro hacia atrás. Vio los ojos de su sensei brillando en la oscuridad. Su respiración pausada y sonora era lo único que podía escuchar. Sus brazos atrapándolo por la cintura, lo único que podía sentir.

- Te lo advertí, Soujiro. – dijo con voz ronca – Te prohibí que entraras aquí... –

_« Gomen nasai sensei... Kudasai gomen...»_ pensaba oyéndolo todo desde la puerta.

Shi...Shishio-sama... – logro decir con voz queda el pequeño – Go... Gomen nasai, sensei... – susurró.

- Shh... Ahora... Tendré que castigarte... – sentenció.

_« Iie... Kudasai Shishio-sama... Gomen... »_

Soujiro comenzó a ver como su sensei le quitaba la yukata a su pequeño yo y lo recostaba en la cama. No lo soporto y se ocultó detrás de la puerta. No quería verlo. No de nuevo.

- Iie... Shi... Shishio-sama kudasai... – oyó su voz de niño, pidiéndole a su sensei que se detuviera. Que no le hiciera daño.

Soujiro se dejo caer lentamente, deslizándose por la puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero no podía evitar llorar. Sus manos tapaban sus oídos, en un inútil intento de acallar sus propios gritos.

- IIE...! SHISHIO-SAMA KUDASAI...! –seguía oyéndose gritar desesperado – AYUDA...! KUDASAI, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE...!

Oyó el golpe en su rostro y el silencio que le siguió. Aún con los ojos cerrados y todo ocurriendo a sus espaldas, podía verlo. Podía oírlo. Podía sentirlo.

- Cállense... Silencio... – comenzó a susurrar, golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta – Basta... Basta...! – se tapó los oídos con las palmas al punto que le dolía – CÁLLENSE..! CÁLLENSE AHORA..! –

Adentro de la habitación, el pequeño Soujiro tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos estaban aferradas a las sabanas y aunque no lo quería, sus labios estaban curvados en su sonrisa simulada.

No decía nada...

**»»»«««**

Aoshi entró corriendo a la guarida. Todo estaba muy oscuro... Apenas y lograba ver su mano frente a su rostro... Cómo iba a encontrar al tenken?

- Soujiro..! Soujiro..! Dónde estás! –

Una parte de Aoshi tenía la completa seguridad de que el chico estaba ahí... Pero otra le decía que dejara de buscar... Que era demasiado tarde.

_« Iie... IIE..! Todavía hay tiempo..! Todavía esta conmigo..! »_ se empeñaba.

Giro en un corredor a la izquierda y algo lo hizo tropezar y caer contra el piso. Sacudiendo la cabeza al levantarse, se percató de que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, dejándolo distinguir una figura envuelta en el piso, justo enfrente de él.

- So.. Soujiro..? – alargo un brazo hasta tocarlo. Era real. Ese alguien estaba ahí, pero, era el tenken? Aoshi se acerco más al bulto y por la ropa comprobó quien era: Soujiro.

El Okashira tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirlo lentamente, llamando al chico por su nombre. No reaccionaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente, pero no tenían resplandor alguno, cualquier destello de vida había desaparecido por completo de ellos. Estaban vacíos. Su boca se tornaba en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa ilusoria, que le daba un rictus casi diabólico a sus facciones blancas. Aoshi seguía repitiendo su nombre, en un desesperado intento de hacerlo regresar a la realidad. De hacerlo regresar junto a él.

Los puños blancos se cerraron, al igual que los ojos caoba. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, para luego comenzar a sacudirse sin control. El Okashira lo contuvo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, murmurándole al oído que todo estaría bien. El ataque finalizó y sus facciones se volvieron gentiles nuevamente. El ojiazul acarició lentamente su rostro y los dos luceros marrones volvieron a abrirse, derramando dos lagrimas plateadas que bajaron por las mejillas pálidas. Su respiración era agitada, muy rápida.

- A—Aoshi...? – preguntó confundido. Elevó una mano temblorosa para acariciar el rostro del mayor, para comprobar la veracidad de su sueño. Otra lagrima atravesó su tez – Aoshi... – repitió rodeando el cuello del Okashira con sus brazos, para llorar con soltura en su hombro. Las palabras incomprensibles comenzaron a salir de sus labios, siendo respondidas por suaves asentimientos del ojiazul...

- Tranquilo... – murmuró el mayor – No importa ahora... Yo... Yo voy a protegerte. Ya nadie va a hacerte daño Soujiro... -

_« Ese es mi deseo... Y mi promesa... »_ recordó el ojiazul.

Soujiro asintió y sonrió para si.

_« Ese fue mi deseo... Desde siempre... "Encontrar a alguien que de verdad quiera cuidarme" »_ pensó.

"RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS... DÉJAME PROTEGERTE..."

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Recuerdos dolorosos" © Emiko Mihara, 2005


End file.
